


I got you Brother

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brothers, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Brother bounding with Jason and Timfictober18 day 14Song based: Brother by KodalinePrompt: "Some people call this wisdom"





	I got you Brother

_Oh, brother, we'll go deeper than the ink_

_Beneath the skin of our tattoos_

“Jay, you ok?”

 

Tim asked timidly while playing with the edge of his cape

_Though we don't share the same blood_

_You're my brother, and I love you that's the truth_

Jason pulled a drag from his cigarette before turning to Tim. He had cut’s, scrapes and bruises coving most of what Jason could see. It had been a bad night, they were ambushed by three gangs. Dick, Damian and Bruce are all out of Gotham, and that left Red Hood and Red Robin to watch over the city.

_We're living different lives_

_Heaven only knows_

They had decided to split the city each taking half, but Tim had been hurt dealing with Harley. Jason had moved to help him check the rest before they called it a night, then it happened.

_If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes_

_5 years, 20 years, come back_

There had been too many for just the two of them to handle, so Jason had grabbed Tim before flying off.

 

“I’m fine nothing broken, How about you.”

 

“I could be worse, though I think I have a fractured rib of two” Tim sighed

 

He then proceeded to pull out his phone, as Jason finished his cigarette.

 

It will always be the same.

 

“I’ll call the Batmobile to pick us up” Tim suggested

 

Jason tilted his head looking quizzically at him

 

“You can do that?”

_If I was dying on my knees_

_You would be the one to rescue me_

“Sure, not that Bruce knows.”

 

“How did you manage that.”

 

Tim looked up at him with a smirk, that just screamed illegal

_And if you were drowned at sea_

_I would give you my lungs so you could breathe_

“Hacked into it, though it might come in handy.”

 

Jason snorted while looking at his brother in a new light

 

“I don’t know why that was your first thought, but good on you little brother.”

 

“Some people would call this wisdom, Jason.” He tilted his head “or planning ahead.”

 

Jason just shook his head with a laugh.

_I've got you brother-er-er-er_

_I've got you brother-er-er-er_


End file.
